


Piano Man in Quarantine

by dnyevrything



Category: Piano Man - Billy Joel (Song)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: A Piano Man parody brought to us by Quarantine restlessness
Kudos: 6





	Piano Man in Quarantine

It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday  
I’ve been doing the same things since ten  
There is no one sitting next to me  
As we’re required to shut-in  
I say, “Damn, it sure sucks here in quarantine.  
I’m not really sure what to do.  
I’ve plans to eat well and exercise  
But then I’m distracted by YouTube.”

La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song about quarantine  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we’re desperate to hear some good news  
That might get us feelin’ alright  
Now John from the bar was a friend of mine  
He’d be at the bar ‘til it closed  
Now he’s quick with a tweet, or a game on Google street  
‘Cause it’s his only way to leave home  
On Zoom, he says, “This is killing me”  
As the smile ran away from his face  
“Well, I’m sure that I wouldn’t go crazy  
If I could get out of this place.”

Oh, La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Now Paul is an aspiring novelist  
Who’s wanted to write for years  
But now that he has time, he hasn’t the peace of mind  
And he spends his day choking back tears  
And the grocers are practicing politics  
Considering when best to strike  
Yes, they need that health care and insurance  
Because what good’s a job if you die?  
Sing us a song about quarantine  
Sing about basic income  
Well its clear that the current system is shit  
And they might just strike ‘til it’s won  
I’m in an empty house on a Saturday  
Just like the two weeks before  
‘Cause we’ve got TV and social distancing  
To see it crawl on for months more  
And the quarantine would be much shorter  
If these assholes would respect the rules  
But they crowd at the park and stay out past dark  
And say, “Man, it won’t hurt me, just you.”

La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song about quarantine  
I’m trying to help with a song  
Well we’re stuck in this together  
And fuck it, it’s gonna be long

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're all going stir-crazy and taking an afternoon to figure this out helped me. Do what keeps you calm and take a break from the constant news.  
> On another note, our household is fortunate enough to be fiscally safe. Many aren't. Please consider giving to your local food bank if you can afford it.


End file.
